King Of Snakes
by MarzDominator
Summary: Nagisa isa acting a bit weird lately, so Karma has decided to investigate Nagisa. Karma finding out nagisa his darkest secret. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys ehh i would like to say before starting is that this is my first fanfic. I just joined here recently. I hope that you would like this fic i made fo Ass Classroom. Feel free to leave a review for the next chapter. Im having the idea for later chapter  
but go Review!

 **I Don't own Assassination Classroom!**


	2. Weird Time

Class 3-E students weretrudging up towards the hill. Peaople chattering here and there. Nagisa saw his friend Karma. "Karma!"

"Yo Nagisa," Karma said, smirking. "Ughh, another day and a really hard day finding a way to assassinate Koro-Sensei," "Really ehh Nagisa, have you thought something up in your sleeve?" Nagisa widen his eyes. "Uhhhh Nagisa, you good?" "Ahh yes, just remembered  
something," he said worried.

Nagisa has been keeping secrets lately. His basement of their house became his territory and wouldn't allow his mother to go down. "Karma let's hurry up. I don't want to be late," he said pacing his steps. "Yeah 'right let's hurry up" Karma said.

They ran toward the classroom finding their classmate really mad at them. "Nagisa, Karma! Really?" Kayno hissed. "Ohh sorry ready your positions. Ritsu when you fire, make sure that every bullets trajectory should have two." Nagisa, commanding his classmate.  
"Ok Nagisa, Lock n' loaded!" Ritsu playing her guns.

"Get ready..."

A loud, booming sound came inside the classroom.

"Good Morning Stu-"

" **FIRE!** "

They all fired their guns ablazing in front of their teacher. "Nyurufufufufufu, attempting the third time? I expected more than this" Koro-sensei said boldly with green stripes appeared on his face.

"Second position!" Nagisa shouted. All students positioned now in a different way. All directed at the center of the front. "Hmm this is new," Koro-Sensei said, suprised "Well not enough!"

 _(A/N: Ohh by the way. Ritsu is placed in the back-center)_

Koro-Sensei moved to the side avoiding a wall of bullets. Nagisa raised a hand to signal his classmates. The rifles were slowly moving either side causing their techer to moving a little different. "Ohh, squeezing me to the side!" Koro sensei was amazed  
by the stratergy, "Waitingfor a little gap to slide to the other side..." Koro-Sensei thought to himself.

"Now!"

Koro-Sensei slipped past the wall of bullets, Jumping in joy. Suddenly two tentacles were cut by another wall of bullets. He did not notice that Ritsu aimed back at the center. Now caged inside. Then all students were to aim back to the center for him  
to get squashed. Well, too late for that. Koro-sensei was inside his Glass-bubble.

"Ohh whaaaat!" Everyone screamed in frustration. Terasaka boomed and walked towards Nagisa,"Oyy Nagisa! I thought were going to snipe-" Nagisa suddenly collapsed to the floor leaving everyone in shock. "Nagisa!" everyone came rushing towards  
him, especially Karma who caught him even the distance is far. "Nagisa! Wake up!" Karma who is worried at his pale classmate. Suddenly, his eye widen with a slit pupil in his eyes. "Karmaa~" Nagisa hissed, sounded like a snake. Everyone jumped in  
horror seeing thair horrible classmate. Nagisa shut his eyes letting the darkness come hearing Karma. "Nagisa! Don't leave!" Until the voice slowly faded. 

* * *

**Yup a short chapter. This is my first fanfic evahhh. So hope good things come and wish me luck that i dont screw it up. I have an idea to to the later chapters but Hey leave a review! Its very appreciated!**


	3. GoodBye E Class

Hi! Heres the second chapter! Well, to answer some reviews

Frwt: Well THERES MORE TO COME. LOOKING FOWARD TO IT. :)

Blackbird66: thank you! I will do my best!

Amaya Kuruta: Umm, actually im thinking of a pairing. What do you Like? ALSO ASKING HELP OUT THERE. WHAT KIND OF PAIRING? (Pairing with Nagisa)  
Actually, I could do either of these. Either Nagisa and Karma, or Nagisa and Kayano. Choose!

Cyclone8000: I love making stories, but well. English is not my First language. Well to be honest. I am a Filipino. But I will do my best. I am not offended. Thank you for noticing!

I would update with no specific cycle. Sometimes every week, 2 weeks, three, or even a month. I am so sorry but i will try my best. This story, well is going to have a twisted plot. Bear with me to the END!

Koro-sensei! Is Nagisa alright?

Yes, he could wake up anytime now. Don't worry, Karma

Nagisa could hear voices around him. Looking around, he saw Karma, Koro-Sensei, and Karasuma-sensei at the edge of the bed.

"Kar..ma." Nagisa stuttered. Karma shot up a glance towards Nagisa. "Nagisa!". Seeing Nagisa struggling to sit up, Karma and Karasuma helped him. "Ahh! Oww, my back hurts," Nagisa whined, while holding his back.

"Nagisa-kun, are you okay?" Koro-Sensei asked, while supporting him with his tentacles. "Yes, i am fine." He replied. Nagisa isn't actually feeling well, especially yesterday.

Nagisa's Point of View:

No, I don't want this dress. My mom draped a pink dress in front of me. "Ohh, how i wish that i could have a daughter. Well, i can to my lovely Nagisa-chan. I will spoil you all beautiful dresses that i could find." My mom, Hiromi, alway wanted a daughter.  
So she wouldn't let my hair cut. "Mom, can I sleep now? So that I can study better tomorrow." I said to her. Suddenly, my mom had some dark aura around her. "Study? What's the point of studying... IF MY DAUGHTER IS ROTTEN IN E CLASS?! I WORK HAR  
EVERY DAY JUST TO MAKE YOU STUDY! SACRIFICED EVERYTHING BECAUSE YOUR F**KING FATHER LEFT US! WHAT IS THE POINT OF STUDYING?!" She slapped me and pulled dragged my hair downstairs.  
(Things are getting dark)

My mother tied me on to an antique bed. Laying on my abdomen, the bed is very hard but soon will fall off. Then i saw my mom crackin a belt. "Now i have to do this Nagisa-chan, for you to learn that i who controls, and dominates over you. I have the authority  
on what you should be. But later on, you will be thankful to me." She said. How can I be thankful?! If you are abusing me? She started punishing me for my 'assumed' mistakes.

After an hour of pain and misery, she had a suspicious-looking syringe at her hand. "Now, now this wil MAKE you better. You will be even more powerful than your great-grandfather and your uncle, hmm? Take this and train to your FULLEST POTENTIAL!" She  
said while rubbing my skin with disinfectant. What ever is in that syringe wwwwwwill either be good or bad.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Pain is rushing through my body, completely agonizing. "ALL THE PAIN WILL BE GONE LATER. SOON YOU WILL THANK ME!" She scremed to my face. Then the pain subsided. I laid limp on the antique bed while my mother left me untied. "Sleep my darling  
upstairs in your room so that you can study well" she said, not really concerned for me.

After an hour, I went upstairs, fixed myself, then laid down on the matress. I laid upon my eyes on a sheathed metal then dozed off to sleep.

"What time is it?" I asked Karma. "Its fifth period already," he replied while caressing my back. "I want to go back to class" i said, knowing that its almost dismissal. "Are you sure, Nagisa-kun? You can stay here 'till dismissal. Or if you insist,"  
the octopus informed. I really want to go back. "Sensei, i want to go back," I sat firm and the starad at Sensei. "Okay, you can go back. Karma-kun, please assist Nagisa-kun back to class," "Hai, Sensei" Karma said.

"Hey, are you sure?" Karma asked for the last time. "I'm perfectly fine. Just ssist me, please?" I asked him. "Ok" a genuine reply. He held my hand and back to support me back to class.

I listened to Koro-Sensei during Japanese. Then, Kayano poked me, "Nagisa, are you alright? You fainted during PE Class." "I am fine really, Karma asked so many times. Realyy, i am fine. Thanks for asking." I informed her. "Ahh, good to hear" she said,  
the drew her attention back to the lesson.

Dismissal...

Karma-kun and I were walking towards the station... I will miss him, all of my classmates. 3-E. For we had an argument at Asano Gakuho. My mother insisted on going to A class for my mid-terms are enough to go to A class. (If this is copyright im so sorry!).  
And a forceful changing of gender. Suprisingly, he complied to my mom! I had no choice. I haave to leave Class E. Goodbye..


	4. Who is She

AN: OMG. Since when did I get motivated? Maybe when i got hurt by my feelings or watched a korean film Train To Busan. Fudge that movie. Hahaha but it is good. Now this story is full of short chapters. But be lucky if i wrote and ass-long chapters. Hahahaha  
now where am I? Ok start! Wait one more thing. Should I make Nagisa a transgender? OHH PLEASE TELL ME EVERYONE WHO'S READING! Thanks.

Third-person PV:

"Nagisa-chan, wear this now since you are a girl now. Make you mom proud out there, hmm?" Hiromi said will full blossom in her eyes. Nagisa was purely disgusted by it but didn't let it show. "Yes, mother" Nagisa replied, then forcefully weared the blouse  
and skirt. 'Ohh god, i wish that she will not cut my manhood off. That would tear me apart.' I looked myself in the mirror. My mom said that i should let my hair fall down. Ohh god. This is not me. But i have no choice.' Nagisa is staring at his reflection.  
Then went off to school.

Nagisa is not familiar with his surroundings. For he is E class then this building is off-limits to them. He headed towards 3-A. He hid his face with his bangs then faced the class.

"Who's that girl?"

"She came from E class, right?"

"She is different"

"What a cute girl!"

"Imma be his lucky boyfriend"

"No! She's to beautiful for you!"

"Attention everyone!" the adviser's voice boomed around the classroom. "This is our new transferee. Please welcome, Nagisa Shiota." Every one in the room was shocked. Even Gakushuu himself. 'Is that Nagisa? Its a girl! But I have a feeling that it is  
the same Nagisa.' "Goodmorning, I am Nagisa. Pleased to meet you all. I hope we could get along." Nagisa bowed at them then moved to his seat.

At mid-day, while Nagisa is eating, he is hearing hushed mumblings from his classmates. "She' so cute!...Is that Nagisa from E Class?...They look the same... Whoever it is im going to go out with her!... What if its a HE?... Lets  
invite her to our group someday!" He can't be peaceful if everyone in the room is talking about him. So he stood up, then walked towards his real home to explain what is happening.

"Where is Nagisa?" Kayano asked Karma. "I don't know. He's not like this. Maybe he is at home because he's not feeling well" Karma replied back while drinking his strawberry juice. Most of the class were worried about Nagisa from his incident yesterday.  
Outside...

"Hmm, what happened to Nagisa? Come to think of it, he looked pale yesterday if you look closely." Sugino sat then leaned on the tree along with Kataoka, Nakamura, and Yada. "Yea, he indeed looked pale. If he came back here, we are going to take care  
of him." Kataoka looked at everyones eyes for assurance. " Of course, i will not force him into a girl attire... For now, *laughs*" Nakamura snickered. They suddenly, they saw a blue haired girl past them towards the classroom. They were shocked for  
they should've sensed her presence due to their training unless she was experienced. As the girl entered the campus. They ran back towards their classroom.

All of the students wondered who the hell is this girl. Especially Karma since he sensed that the girl is too familiar. Every one was mesmerized who is she.

"Who the heck are you?" Karma broke the silence. The girl was facing Koro-Sensei so they only see is her shoulder length hair and short skirt. Suddenly, Karasuma and Irina came in. Irina dropped her mug then shouted: "Who is this Girl? That somehow evil  
looking bitch! You are too suspicious why you're here!" she ran towards her but blocked by Koro-Sensei. "Irina-Sensei! Don't, he will explain everything!" All were stunned. "HE?" They now locked their gaze to the girl who now talked. "I'm sorry every  
one" the familiar voice rang in their head. Could it be... She turned to face them

"Hello, everyone. Its nice to see you again."

REVIEW!


End file.
